


Sabriel (One Shots) (ON HOLD)

by Cupcakefiesta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gay, Go Fish, Humor, I'm really bad at humor, LGBT, Lucifer is a whiny brat, M/M, McDonald's, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, boyfriend - Freeform, chicken nuggets, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakefiesta/pseuds/Cupcakefiesta
Summary: Just A Bunch Of Sabriel (Sam X Gabriel) One Shots!I Accept Requests! (No Explicit!)Only Sabriel Requests!This Is My First Supernatural Fanfiction So I Apologize If It's Crappy.Note: I'll Add More Tags Along The Way!EDIT: This is on hold because i'm not really in the fandom anymore. Although I will hopefully update it sometime in future for y'all!





	1. Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter Doesn't Have Much Sabriel Just Mostly Lucifer Being A Whiny Brat
> 
> This Is In Lucifer's Point Of View Btw
> 
> (Also Sorry That The End Was Crappy It Was 3:50 At Night And I Just Wanted To Get It Done So It Was Rushed) 
> 
> Also This Is Shorter Than A Lot Of Other One Shots

I stared at my cards with just all four's in hands. I sighed a long sigh. "Well?" Gabriel asked. "Just give me a minute." I shouted. I felt my mouth getting dry as my skin started to sweat. "D-Do you have any...six's?" I questioned my older brother anxiously. "Go fish." he said with a grin on his face. All of a sudden I felt anger rush through my veins. My brother made that smirk on purpose and I knew it. The anger dashed out of my body and formed into me shoving all of the cards off the table and frowning in my chair. "I'm hungry." I pouted. "You know, it is about dinner time" Sam smiled nervously. Soon enough we were all in the car while I sat in the back seat. The car drove off. "Where should we go out to eat." Sam asked Gabriel in the front seat. "I say we go and sit down to eat. Nothing fast foodish."  
My mind sparked as fast food entered my mind. "Mcdonald's!!!" I screamed. Sam slammed on the breaks as the loud words ran through his ears. "LUCIFER!" Gabriel shouted.  
"I want Mcdonald's!" I shouted more. Sam unbuckled his seat belt and started to climb to the back seat. Fear struck in my mind as I started fighting off the tall man. Sam stopped before he got near Lucifer. "Heh. Please?" I asked quietly.  
The hunter sighed and smiled. "Okay."  
"What? No! I wanted something nice!" Gabriel said. "Relax we can do it tomorrow." Sam stated. "But we haven't done it in so long..."  
"I know. But trust me. Tomorrow." The longed hair man put his hand on the angel's knee.  
I giggled with glee as I finally got what I wanted. Sam started the car and ran the car in the parking lot of Mcdonald's and parked the car. I quickly got out of the car and ran towards the restaurant door. I pushed the door but it wouldn't go. I pushed it more and it still wouldn't budge. "Work you piece of shit," I mumbled. The door opened as I looked to see Sam _pulling_ the door open. Gabriel laughed and shoved me through the restaurant. "Welcome to Mcdonald's! How may I take your order?" The cashier questioned with an obviously fake smile. "What do you want Luci?" my older brother asked me as we got in. "I want my fucking chicken nuggets."  
"Umm.. we'll take a kids meal with 4 piece chicken nugget, a McChicken, and I'll take a salad." Sam said to the cashier. "Sorry, sir we don't have salad anymore."  
I could tell moose was having mixed feelings of disappointment. "Then a McChicken and chicken nuggets shall be fine."  
We sat down with a tray of food. I wouldn't say full as there were only chicken nuggets and a sandwich. I grabbed my food and opened the box filled with the scent of chicken. I looked up to see Sam's head on Gabriel's shoulder as the two boys were smiling with each other comfort. I shuddered at the sight of the two men. _"Ugh, romance"_ I thought to myself as I felt sick.  
After about 15 minutes we left the fast food place and got into the car to go back to where we were playing out card game. We arrived and went in. "I might go to sleep. Even though I might not need it" I stated as I looked back and saw no one. "And... they're gone."


	2. Chapter 2 (Preview)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel, school universe
> 
>  
> 
> POV: Sam Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to deeply apologize for being so late. I'm still working on chapter 2 so i wont be able to post the full chapter. I haven't had much motivation to write for a while which is why this is late. Anyway, hope you enjoy the preview. (it's not that long because i don't want to give away too much)
> 
> Also this is told like someone would be telling you about something in the past.

High school- everything about it is bad. The food, the people there, the building, most of the teachers, and- well, you get my point. The only thing I like about it is the whole learning part. But that's not why you're here. I have a secret, but its none of your concern. My boyfriend and I have much bigger problems than telling people "secrets." Which- I wasn't supposed to say. But now that you know... maybe I should just tell the story.

I walked the crowded hallways with no emotion most of the time. I didn't talk to anyone nor interacted with them either. When I arrived in Gym class I could feel my face sweat. I had so many mixed feeling for this class. First of all, I despise exercise but not when  _he_ did it. I never told anyone and I don't think I ever will, well now except you. Whenever I walked into the locker room my face was red as a chili pepper. Because every time I walked in I saw Gabriel. He had the best looks which also matched his personality. I have heard many times he's been openly gay for a while. And that's where my secret comes, I also liked boys. Of course, I was never out but I have liked a lot of boys before. I wish I could have told Gabriel how I felt about him at that time. But I thought it was never meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for this being so late.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope You Enjoyed ^^


End file.
